


I'll see you soon

by HaLoxx



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, Depressed Harry, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, I'm Sorry, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, One Shot, Past Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Quickies, Sad, Short One Shot, Suicide, dabble, dont let me go, harry misses louis, harry styles performance, i'll see you soon, louis died, love harry styles, one direction - Freeform, tired of feeling alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaLoxx/pseuds/HaLoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis died 2 years ago. Its Harrys first ever performance as a solo artist. Can he make it without his Louis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll see you soon

Its been 2 years to this date. 2 years on the dot. 2 years since Harrys boyfriend passed away, 2 years since Louis Tomlinson died. It was a suicide. 

Harry has a concert this day, of all days. Its the official start of his solo career. It took him about a year to recovery from the death of Louis but after a year he finally left his apartment and his now doing much better. Harry still suffers major depression though. But who can blame the star? 

Before the concert Harry decided to visit Louis at his grave site. Although, Harry already goes there pretty much everyday anyways. He even bought a house close by to make sure he visits him. He knows he'll be on tour soon so he wont be able to see Louis everyday. Its not settling well with Harry, but he knows he has to do it. 

“ Loving son, brother, and boyfriend. In loving memory, Louis Tomlinson-Styles”   
Harry and Louis were never officially married, but they were engaged. Although, to the public eye they were still never officially an item. They knew the truth though and that’s all that mattered. When Louis passed Harry requested for his last name to be added to the stone. Everybody now knows about the secret of Louis and Harry.. to bad its too late. 

Harry is in the back stage, getting ready for his first show. Its been years since hes performed. He hasn’t performed a show without the other boys not ever. He purposely picked this date though, knowing he wanted to do this for Louis, and so he was. Harry is extremely nervous, he hasnt even been up on stage since the boys last show. What a bitter/sweet memory Harry thought. Hes about to go on stage in about 5 minutes so he decides to make a prayer 

“Louis, if you’re listening, which i know you are. Please give me the strength i need to do this. I really want to do this for you. You’ve always been my light. My anchor, my compass. & right now i need you more than ever babe. I love you so so much. Ill never let you go, not ever.” 

“Its time Styles” 

 

Harry walks to the platform which will raise him to the stage. Takes a deep breath, and now being elevated. 

Thousands of people are here too see him. 

“Hello everybody! Thank you for coming! It means so much to me! & i know it would mean the world to Louis as well, and so i thank you for that. For giving me this opportunity to perform this song, our song. Me and louis' song live. Amongst all the other songs ive wrote. Enjoy!” 

Harry sings a few songs, has a good time and is finally starting to feel good. However, its time for the song hes dedicated to louis for most of his life. 

“ My next song is Dont Let Me Go” 

Harry starts the song and sings.. but he gets to the chorus he starts to choke up. 

“I'll keep my eyes wide open.... i'll keep my arms wide open....Dont let me, Dont let me, Dont let me go cause im.....im sorry, i cant do this without you Lou!”   
Harry runs off stage. He goes into his room grabs a piece of paper and pen and writes ..   
“ louis, im tired of being alone.. i'll see you soon. Love you.” 

& that was the last anybody has ever seen of Harry Styles.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry, it sorta sucked. i seen this amazing post and this needed to get done though. :) my first ever fanfic btw.


End file.
